Robarazzi
Robarazzi is the 7th episode of Season One of Victorious. Plot The episode starts when Tori and her friends (and Jade) are eating lunch. Cat has a new snow-making machine which she bought from a Sky Store Magazine. She explains that she got the magazine when she went to visit her uncles. Robbie comes in, feeling dissapointed that his blog, Robarazzi, was going to be dropped from TheSlap and explains how others thought it was boring. The others leave, leaving Tori and Robbie together. Tori then gives Robbie an idea: blogging about other students' lives. Robbie shows his puppet, Rex, the video he shot of Sinjin and his collection of teeth from president's relatives. In the background, Tori is shown popping a pimple, and Rex points it out. Tori gets upset and explains to Robbie that, when she gave him the idea to blog about other students, she didn't mean embarass them. Robbie ignores Tori's advice and makes more videos about other students (such as Andre's ketchup addiction, Beck and Jade's possible break-up, and Cat's addiction to her Sky Store magazine). Meanwhile, Cat is really into the Sky Store magazine, buying all kinds of unusal products. By the end of the episode, she had ordered a necklace that sounds an alarm when someone gets too close, a juicer, and a tennis ball freshner that came with the world's thinnest tennis racket. Robarazzi is getting out of control and Tori is determined to stop it. She and Jade decide to video camera and take pictures of Robbie after Beck and Andre steal his clothes after gym class. They promised him they would kill the video of him if he ends Robarazzi. He ends up running a cooking show as a replacement. Cat was asked to get rid of her magazine, and tries to convince her friends into letting her keep it by saying she could try to get her credit card back. Tori insists that she needs to get rid of it. Cat becomes really emotional about it, but eventually hand her magazine over to Beck, who rips it in half. After convinving her friends that she would be okay, they leave. When Sinjin goes past her, she asks if he had a girlfriend (which he doesn't) and a credit card (which he does). She flirtatiously asks him if he wants a girlfriend, to which he eagerly agrees to. She asks him for his number, and he runs away gleefully, shouting that he needs to buy a cell phone. Smiling, she pulls out another Sky Store magazine, noting with excitement in her voice a litter box that plays classical music. Trivia * The t-shirt Robbie is wearing in this episode, that you can actually BUY. * Trina does not appear in this episode. * The title "Robarazzi" is a pun on the word "paparazzi.". *You can see the iCarly logo on a locker because Dan Schneider also created iCarly. *Also, when Robbie and Rex enter the "TheSlap" room, the iCarly website is on one of the top monitors on the far right (near the computer Robbie uses). Strangely, it is the odd one out of the other monitors, which all show TheSlap website. This is a common trend in Dan Schneider's shows. *Also, in the same scene, Rex mentions that Robbie was supposed to to take him to Inside-Out Burger. This is a fast-food restaurant used for skits at iCarly.com called "iDriveThru." *On TheSlap it is shown that Trina knew about what was going on because she posted some stuff about Robarazzi. *This is the second time Robbie is shown without Rex (in a scene) after "The Birthweek Song", where he doesn't have Rex when he goes to his grandmother's house. It could be possible that Rex was left in Robbie's car. *Robbie says that he thinks Cat's hair is not its natural color. On TheSlap.com and the end credits of "Wi-Fi in the Sky", there is a clip where she does confirm this. *When Robbie is doing a section of Robarazzi while discussing various topics on a dry-erase board (i.e. "Tori is Freaking Out") with a group of other students, this scene is parodying the television show TMZ. *Tori's ringtone in this episode is "You're the Reason," from The Birthweek Song. *This is the first episode that Beck and Cat interact with each other in, even though in "Stage Fighting", the two were selected for their stage fighting scene together. *"Inside Out Burger", a parody of "In-n-Out Burger", previously appeared in the iCarly.com videos, where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer (and in one video, Victoria Justice) poke fun at the guy at the Drive-Thru at Inside-Out Burger. ("Inside Out Burger" was also mentioned in Drake and Josh on several occasions.) *This episode had the most viewers so far 07 Robarazzi Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Rori